vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenma Ootake
|-|Tenma Ootake= |-|Kamunagara= Summary Tenma Ootake is a member of the Yatsukahagi, a group from the Old World of the Fifth Heaven. This faction vowed to protect the remnants of Tasogare World no matter the cost. During the Eastern Expedition, Ootake forms a rivalry with an Onmyōji named Yakou, and they would later engage in their final battle which ended up with Madara as the victor, but at the cost of his life. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | High 1-A Name: Tenma Ootake, formerly Machina/Michael Wittmann. Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: 8,000+ Classification: Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Summoning (Can summon the Physical Manifestation of his Law). Attack Potency: Universe level (Word of God stated that he's comparable to Nakiri Kuubou) | High Outerverse level (As a legionnaire, Ootake is boosted to the same level of existence as Yato, could hold his own against Yakou after the later has reached godhood because of the Tumor Mandala and had even managed to erase him with his Taikyoku. At full power, Tenma Ootake is significantly stronger than his previous incarnation as a member of Reinhard's Legion) Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Superior his previous incarnation) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal | High Outerversal Durability: Universe level | High Outerverse level (Tenma Yato’s Time Armor’s change-negating properties make him extremely hard to damage, as any damage done to him will simply be ignored) Stamina: Limitless Range: Varies | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: His armor Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with thousands of years of experience, able to defeat all of the protagonists of Kajiri Kamui Kagura, and even if they were given millions of chances to beat him, they would still lose. Weaknesses: Tenma Ootake is given protection by Yato Time Armor, but should he move farther away from Yato influence, he would get weaker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Midgardr Völsunga Saga: (End of the Mortal Realm) Machina’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I want to die with a single end”. When activated, his arms are covered in a pair of black armored guards that cover his entire arms. In this state, all of Ootake’s punches now have the effect of erasing the existence of their target as long as they have a history (Which can include every single second of one's life, and works on material and immaterial beings, and even inanimate objects). * Mugen Kokutosho Jigoku: (Infinite Black Hell) Tenma Ootake’s version of Midgardr Völsunga Saga, where his very essence has become the depth of pure nothingness, and is required to wear armor to restrict it. If his helmet were to ever be removed, those who look into his eyes will meet their end, regardless if they are abstract, acasual or something similar. Even with his helmet on, his fists still carry the existence erasing properties of his Taikyoku. Like Yakou Madara, he is even capable of erasing his own concept of death, allowing to survive anything and making him virtually unkillable unless killed by a more superior being than himself. * Kamunagara: The physical manifestation of a Hadou God's Law, existing as a universe within them. Ootake's takes the form of a three-headed monster. Note: While Tenma Ootake (And the rest of the members of Yato's Legion) was never at full power during the events of KKK (As Yato was weakened to 70 Taikyoku, and had to sacrifice his Legion to get back to 100), he would logically be above the members of Reinhard's Legion when at full power. Key: Without Taikyoku | With Taikyoku Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Armored Characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3